Well, That's the One Thing We've Got
by degrassiderikdrake1075844
Summary: Based on the song Breakfast at Tiffany's. Derek and Casey are now 22 and living in New York, what happens when they once again fight over the remote, what memories will they recall, and what will they end up watching? Find out read this OneShot may change


**A/N: This is my first one-shot, so I hope you enjoy it! I'll update on my other stories, later, but right now, I'm having writer's block on those so I think I'm just going to do a couple of one-shot's and maybe start a new story This might be my new story and might be one of my one-shot's you decide! OH! And I say thanks to hphglejplvr for telling me about that mistake I am letting you pick the name for my next story, I will put all my ideas of names and you can pick the one you like best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek, or Breakfast at Tiffany's, that means the song and the movie! ******

**Breakfast at Tiffany's:**

"DER-EK!" Was what you could hear coming from the small apartment in New York City that was owned by two 22 year olds, who were now considered, "Newly Weds." It had actually been two months since they were married, and already they were fighting. Now don't get me wrong, they never fought about anything big but they did fight. Now who was the Newly Weds, you might ask? Why, it was Derek and Casey Venturi, of course. Today they were fighting about the Remote.

Derek sighed "Come on Casey, we're 22, do we really still have to fight over what to watch?"

Casey also sighed, "No we wouldn't have to fight over what to watch if we could just agree on something!"

Derek laughed at that "Well we do agree on something! We both love each other he said wrapping her in his right arm, with the remote in his left hand.

Casey took advantage of this, laid down on his lap. She waited about two minutes and while he was the T.V., she grabbed the remote from his hands, sat up and turned it to something else.

"Case! I was watching that!" He said, grabbing the remote back.

"Ugh you're so infuriating! I sometimes wonder why we're together; we are pretty much all the way different, as you can be. I'm a talk show host, on 'Casey's POV' and may I say, one of the best journalists out there. And you're a sports editor!!! I mean how different can you get? I mean the world doesn't even know why we're together!" She said.

Derek was paying attention, but he was also searching for a movie to watch on the movie channels. All the sudden he saw a movie, "What about Breakfast at Tiffany's?"

Casey smiled "I think remember the film, and as I recall, I think, we both kinda liked it." Now both of them were smiling, remembering the first time they watched that movie.

_It was a Saturday night, Derek and Casey were 16, they were all alone that night in the living room, and they were, again, fighting over the remote. They finally came to a truce, and Casey had the remote and her hands, searching for a movie to watch. Both of them were actually on the couch, the chair had FINNALLY collapsed, and was in the garbage can, and they had not had a chance to get a new chair yet. Casey was now searching the movie channels, and calling the movies out that she wouldn't mind seeing, he was annoying her by saying no to EVERY single movie. Then she saw it, the movie she had always heard about but had never seen. It was called Breakfast at Tiffany's. Derek of course did not want to see it no matter how much Casey begged. But the finally she did this Puppy Dog pout face, that made him look deeply into her eyes. At that moment he caved. "FINE!" He said. "Watch whatever you wanna watch, but don't expect me to like it!" He complained. He himself, pouting, by putting his crossing his arms and slumping further onto the couch._

_Casey then looked at him, he actually looked really cute--- no scratch that, she did NOT just say that! "You know if you don't wanna watch it you don't HAVE to be in here I won't miss you," She lied._

"_No your not gonna get my THAT easily I wanted to watch T.V. tonight, and so guess what? I'm going to watch T.V. tonight" He said._

_By now the movie was starting. They just sat there quietly for a few minutes, eating the popcorn that they had made earlier, and then it happened they were both grabbing for popcorn at the same time. Their hands touched, they looked at each other and then returned their eyes to the movie. By the end of it they were both surprised, at how good it was._

_They loved the speech that the guy gave at the end. They then both spoke out "Kiss already!" They then laughed at themselves for doing this, it wasn't their fault that sometimes in movies they make characters with such strong chemistry, that they need go ahead and kiss!_

_They then both looked at each other, and this time, it was them who did the kissing. Actually it seemed to be at the same exact time as the people in the movie kissed. They then parted when the movie credits were done. Actually They kept on kissing after the movie credits were done._

Now they were still smiling, and the movie was just coming on, Derek looked at her, and leaned closer to her, tucking a loss strand of her hair behind her ear. Then, putting his mouth close to her ear, he whispered "Well, that's the one thing we've got." They then proceeded to kiss during the whole movie.

**A/N: Ok well, I'm not sure whether to make this a one-shot or not, it's up to you, if you like it and want me to make more, then I will, if you like it, but don't want me to mess with it, because it's good how it is, then I'll keep it as it is! Hope you enjoyed my first one-shot! I do have an idea for this if I do continue but then I have a list of other fanfics I'm planning on doing so…. I don't know! If you want to see my other ideas I will have them on my page shortly**


End file.
